


[Script Offer][F4M] My Genitals Are Augmented

by fluff_cunningham



Category: Deus Ex (Video Game 2000), Deus Ex (Video Games), GWA (r/gonewildaudio), gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cyberpunk, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Inspired by Deus Ex (Video Games), audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Deus Ex][Cyberpunk][Co-workers][Breast Sucking][Suspended Congress][Anal Creampie][Multiple Orgasms]





	[Script Offer][F4M] My Genitals Are Augmented

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

RIFLE SOUND FILE: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UV-pCZ4c42hFjv0-k6nx4z3eKoH9cLTk

NOTE FOR DEUS EX FANS: This script takes place a while after the Liberty Island raid at the beginning of DE1, and features two nano-augmented UNATCO agents that I made up for the purpose of the story. It's essentially fan-fiction so don't hate me plz :(

NOTE FOR PERFORMERS: A few terms in the Deus Ex universe are used in this script. Here's a list of what they are and how they're pronounced.

UNATCO [you-nat-co]: A branch of the United Nations, created to fight international terrorism. They rely heavily on lethal force, and some of their highest-ranking agents have been mechanically or nano-technologically upgraded.

NSF: National Secessionist Forces. An insurrectionist group that UNATCO has declared to be a terrorist organization.

Augs [aw-gs]: Augmentations that provide superhuman abilities. In the past, they've mostly been mechanical implants (robotic limbs, artificial hearts, etc.) but now smaller, stronger, and more discreet nano-augmentations exist.

Synopsis: Two UNATCO agents are carrying out a routine assassination of an NSF officer. The mission is completed ahead of schedule, which leaves some precious downtime. Terrorism is a constant threat, so you gotta enjoy some R&R whenever you can...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The female agent's a professional, but doesn't take herself TOO seriously. She's kind of crass; almost tomboyish in terms of how comfortable she is with swearing and talking about sex.

[setting is Los Angeles; the listener just shot your assassination target with a sniper rifle while you spotted for him] 

[optional SFX of rifle shot. If you wanna go the extra mile and use the Deus Ex rifle sound, grab it from the Google Drive link above!]

Nice shot, agent. Let's go check his body.

SFX [footsteps as you and the other agent approach the target's body]

How are those recoil augs treating you? I've had mine for about a month, and they're a game-changer for sure.

Coupled with some strength mods, I can dual-wield pretty much anything now!

You gotta try it sometime, it's so fucking cool.

Look at that...the slug went clean through his chest. These NSF bastards deserve worse, but I'll take it [laugh]

The fewer officers they have, the better. Hopefully we can stamp out these terrorists for good one day.

Remember when they attacked Liberty Island? Bunch of fucking assholes. It's a good thing the other agents were there to care of 'em.

[sigh] In any case, the target's dead and our mission is complete...way ahead of schedule.

How stupid do you have to be to go out for a smoke without any bodyguards? [laugh] Amateurs.

Wanna call for extraction? I kinda feel like heading back to base, but at the same time...

[annoyed] How often do we get any time off? With all the recent attacks, we've been working around the clock!

We gotta take advantage of any opportunities that we get, before it's too late.

Hmmm...what is there to do? We could go to the bar, we could watch a movie at the theater...

...We could fuck...[giggle] What? Sex is a perfectly valid way to pass the time!

[sultry] Besides...I've seen the way you look at me. Sneaking glances during mission briefings, eye-fucking me during sparring sessions...

...And I KNOW you stare at my ass when you're walking behind me! [giggle]

Can't fault you for that though; it is a pretty nice ass. Genetics still count for something, right?

Well...YOUR genetics produced a smoking-hot man, and I want a piece.

You sure you're okay with this, agent? Fraternization's a violation of UNATCO Article twenty--mmmmfff! [listener kisses you]

[giggle] You're bold. I like that.

[improv making out]

Mmmm...ease up on the tongue action. Otherwise, you're fine...

[moan] Yeah, kiss my neck.

[improv making out some more]

[sigh] That alleyway over there looks empty, c'mon!

Not the most ideal place to bang your co-worker, but it'll do [giggle]

[several kisses] Hold on a sec, these belts are the worst!

[grunt] There we go...

You want me to unzip my jacket? Fine, these tits could use some air anyway...

SFX [zipper]

[short pause] Having trouble with my bra, agent? [giggle] You're not hacking a computer, hurry it up!

[happy sigh] Free at last...you like what you see?

They got a nice little jiggle, and--oh! Didn't expect you to start sucking on 'em...

[moan] Go a little softer, my tits are sensitive.

Okay, much better...

[improv breast sucking]

God, I'm so wet...lift me up; fuck me against the wall.

[sarcastic] What, did you suddenly forget you're a super-soldier? Not enough blood flowing to your brain, tough guy?

Put those augs to good use and do me!

[grunt] There we go, hold me steady. I wanna enjoy this...

[improv intercourse]

God damn, this feels so good.

And you're not even breaking a sweat! Our tax dollars at work [laugh]

[improv intercourse some more]

Suck on my tits some more, they're getting lonely.

[moan] Fuck! Yes! Keep going baby, keep going...

[improv intercourse even further]

[breathy] I'm close, so...so close...

You better make me cum agent, you fucking better...

Almost there, just...

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Whew, that took a lot out of me...[giggle]

I'm impressed, agent. You fuck even better than you shoot.

Question is, are you up for round 2?

Well, round 2 for ME at least; you haven't even cum yet.

Lemme pull these pants down so we can change that...

[grunt] Ta-da! [giggle] My ass looks even nicer this way, doesn't it?

I bet you can't wait to watch it bounce up and down on that cock of yours...

[short pause] Oh, you wanna put it in my ass? Been a while since I did that, but I'm game.

Make sure you start slow, okay? I may be augmented, but it still hurts if you're not careful.

[sigh] You don't have to go THAT slow...

[moan] That's better...spread my ass a little...

[improv anal]

Doing good so far; want me to arch my back? Okay...

Pull my hair, too! Just grab a fistful...[grunt] Nice!

[improv anal some more]

Alright baby, go a little faster. Just a little faster...

[moan] Yeah, perfect!

[improv anal even further]

[grunt] Shit, I think I'm gonna cum again.

You're close too, right? I can feel you twitching...

No--no, don't pull out! Cum inside me!

You know you want to...

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] That was awesome...

You got a cloth or something I can use? Jeez, how big WAS that load? [giggle]

It's still dripping out...fuck it, I'll just pull my pants up for now.

That bar should have a bathroom, I'll head there and...wait, what time is it?

SHIT! We're late! Call for extraction agent, I'll try and come up with an excuse.

[sarcastic] I don't think "fucking each other's brains out for half the mission" will go over well with the Director [laugh]


End file.
